


Satisfied

by Le_Roi_Ecureuil



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Aromantic Asexual Edric Blight, Bisexual Disaster Luz Noceda, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Gay Disaster Amity Blight, Marriage, Memories, Smooth Blight Twins, Time Skips, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Roi_Ecureuil/pseuds/Le_Roi_Ecureuil
Summary: This work was inspired by the song, Satisfied, from the musical, Hamilton. Also, I'm super bad at summaries, so you'll just have to read it for yourselves.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, Emira Blight/Luz Noceda (one-sided)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 133





	Satisfied

“Alright, alright, that’s what I’m talking about!” Gus exclaimed, microphone next to his mouth. Much like his father, charisma seemed to roll from him in waves. He made a grand sweeping gesture behind him and announced, “Now, everyone, give it up for the Maid of Honor, Emira Blight!”

The gathering began to cheer and she rose elegantly from her seat, a polite smile fixed in place. Glass in hand, she raised it high in the air and proclaimed, “A toast to the groom!”

Family and friends echoed her toast, drinks shooting up. Several of them spilled, creating a sense of ease and playfulness in the room. It made the next part easier.

Her smile grew and confidence with it. “To the bride,” she called next, casting a glance to her left. Amity wasn’t looking at her, too enraptured by her spouse who had somehow gotten completely drenched in apple blood. Heat rose to her cheeks as she watched the clumsy human laugh and wave off the concerns of her new wife.

“From your sister,” she continued, pausing to listen to the sound of her own name from the crowd, “who’s always by your side.” That caught Amity’s attention. Her little sister turned and fixed her gaze on Emira, eyes sparkling in a way that they never had when they were children. There was nothing but pure exhilaration and freedom in those eyes.

She’d grown up a great deal in these past few years. Graduating, working with Luz to deconstruct the crooked Coven system and freeing herself from the oppressive grasp of their family name. The young witch had stopped dyeing her hair, allowing it to return to its natural chestnut brown, and wore it down now. While she had grown physically, she was now dwarfed by her partner who was always delighted by the fact. 

Tears pricked the corner of her eyes and she forced her smile wider. “To your union,” she declared, closing her eyes briefly. The people of the Isles took the opportunity to support the union and the revolution in jubilant cries. “And the hope that you provide.”

The next few words dropped by her lips and she was shocked that her voice remained steady. “May you always be satisfied.” A tear dropped from her eye, breaking the perfect mask she wore. The Blight composure they were all capable of. 

Her mind raced, her heart thudded in her chest and her breath caught. A memory sent her back. All the way back. 

When they were just teenagers, it had always been her and Edric. Her brother and the mischief they got into made up for all the unbearable expectations and rules. Made up for what it meant to be a Blight. Made up for the beatings and verbal warfare that they did their best to shield Amity from. 

Of course, they couldn’t do it perfectly and they had reputations to uphold themselves, even at sixteen. So they did what they could to play the parts of the annoying older siblings while protecting themselves where they could. 

Or at least that’s how it was before they met her. Before the day that she might just regret for the rest of her days.

_Luz the Human. Just fourteen and brand-new to their world. All it took was one look into wide brown eyes that seemed to dance and sparkle with excitement and everything she’d worked for was undone. Ed had noticed in an instant and covered for her, drawing attention away until she could regain her composure. Her hand slipped behind her back to keep her grounded as she joined the conversation._

_The young girl’s voice was brightly colored with curiosity as she asked, “Who are you?” There didn’t seem to be any sort of recognition to the sight of them at all. Maybe that’s what caught her interest so deeply._

_They approached, perfectly in sync, as always. “Well-wishers on a mission,” Ed supplied, touching his chest to emphasize the point. He wore his signature smirk, giving her every opportunity to get it together. Amity’s bunny lunchbox was clutched in his hand and she knew the exact thoughts running through his mind._

_“A noble quest,” she chimed in, smiling pleasantly. The initial shock had worn off and she relaxed, taking the human in closely. Confusion was still all over the girl’s expression, but at the mention of a quest, she seemed to grow excited. It was adorable._

_Her brother’s eyes sparkled with playful mischief as he said, “Watch this.” He then cupped a hand around his mouth and called out, “Hey Mittens!” It wasn’t necessary by any stretch of the imagination, but it was certainly amusing to watch the way their little sister tensed immediately. Normally they used the nickname in jest or around the manor, but sometimes certain actions called for certain measures. “Mom says, ‘stop forgetting your lunch.’”_

_He’d raised the lunchbox and let it swing, showing it off. Amity stalked over to their location, embarrassment and disdain clear in her eyes. She swiped the bag with a little more force than necessary as Edric added, “And stop being a jerk to your friend.”_

_The words had a notable effect on the girl, or maybe it was just Amity’s presence. The human seemed entirely focused on their little sister, which gave Emira a perfect opportunity to observe her a little closer. She really was cute, with those round ears and that messy hair of hers._

_Caught up as she was, she almost missed Amity’s cold retort. “She is not my friend.”_

_Something showed up in the human’s gaze at the words. Recognition. It wasn’t the first time she’d heard those words and it was painfully evident. Emira’s heart fell at the thought. She knew first-hand what it was like to face alienation by her peers, but at least she always had Edric._

_Before her mind stopped to think about it, she was moving and laying her hands on the younger girl’s shoulders, giving her a reassuring squeeze. “Yeah, makes sense. She seems too cool for you,” she said smoothly, abnormally aware of the human’s eyes on her for the first time. But she was focusing on Mittens for the time being, proving a point. Even if she was family, Emira wouldn’t tolerate such behavior._

_“I am?” the girl asked as though she were thinking aloud. Her tone was disbelieving and made Emira’s heart both swell and sink. She wanted nothing more than to wrap the girl in a tight hug, but there was a time and place for everything._

_Amity was even more irate at the words. “You can leave now, all of you,” she snapped before storming away._

_Em let out a laugh at the scene. If only little Mittens knew the first thing about appearing intimidating to those more powerful than herself. It’s always easier to pick on those weaker than you, but to watch those in charge tremble and concede, that was real power. That’s what being a Blight was all about._

_From her side, Edric sent a playful wink the human’s way, earning a blush and a bashful chuckle. She wanted to elbow him, but it was certainly an effective way to get the girl’s mind off of Amity._

_They spent the day getting into trouble as a trio until they were kicked out of the library entirely. The whole while, Luz relaxed more and more around them. She laughed at their jokes and blushed adorably when they made off-handed comments about her being cute or cool. The way she smiled when Emira grabbed her arm or hand to drag them off to their next set of shenanigans._

_Though it was clear by the way she sought out Amity instead of joining them after the “diary” incident, it wouldn’t ever happen. When Luz had pulled back, it had pulled at her heart. It didn’t make sense, they’d just met earlier that day. But the idea of exposing her bully seemed to upset the human which was even more confusing._

_So they didn’t end up going goblin tipping. Instead, Ed took her to the side. “You’re upset,” he noted, concern in his tone._

_She shoved her hands in her pockets and began walking towards the manor. Emira tried to come off as unbothered, but it was pretty hard to lie to a twin, even if they’re as dumb as Ed could be. She said, “I’m just a little disappointed Luz picked Amity over us. Do you think we may have gone a bit too far with the diary?”_

_He put his hand on her shoulder and asked, “Are you just disappointed? Because it seemed like you actually liked Luz.”_

_“Well, yeah. She’s definitely a dork, but, I don’t know. I just see her and I feel… protective? That doesn’t seem right.”_

_Ed didn’t seem bothered keeping pace with her, even as her stride lengthened to match her racing mind. Her brother didn’t get feelings like this. A fact confirmed when he said, “Well, you know I don’t feel romantic attraction, but I do know you. Maybe we just apologize and you can try to win her over next time. Definitely seemed like she liked us if those blushes were anything to go off of.”_

_Her parents were furious when Edric refused to court anyone. The only reason he hadn’t been disowned was because they’d lose both twins in doing so. Along with the fact that Edric would do everything in his power to tarnish the Blight family name in the public eye. Sixteen years and they’d stopped fearing what possible repercussions their parents may have in store. They’d found their own power. And yet, she could never break free completely._

_She was different. And they had expectations for her because of it. They expected her to marry a powerful witch and bring glory to their family, if only to compensate for Edric’s apparent disgrace. Luz wasn’t a witch, though she could do magic. But that didn’t change anything. “Maybe,” she mused, slowing her pace and exchanging a grateful glance with her brother._

Nothing and everything had changed since that first day. She’d never gotten the chance to try for Luz’s heart, after all. Amity had gotten attacked in the library, an event that had been their fault. Dabbing delicately at her eyes, she tried to regain herself. Portray yourself as powerful and confident and let the rest follow suit. 

Yet her mind wouldn’t rest. 

_The next time they’d seen Luz was when Amity was returning the book. And the change in the dynamic between them couldn’t have been clearer. Amity had regarded Luz in a way they’d never seen her regard anybody. While she was helping Luz to her feet, Emira exchanged a quick look with her brother, confirming that he saw it too._

_Whether Amity recognized it or not, the two young witchlings didn’t have a typical friendship. It was all the beginnings of a crush. A fact only confirmed by Amity’s blush and concern for the human._

_Amity and Luz. It would make more sense, logically, given the lack of an age gap. Still, it sent an ache through her heart and bile sac. Parental expectations were beginning to creep back into her mind. If Amity and Luz were to end up together, they wouldn’t approve. But then again, Emira had never seen Amity appear so at ease. Had never seen such a sweet smile on her face while she waved at Luz in the middle of their sparring session._

_After the library, Amity hadn’t told on them even once. Sure, they’d been easy on the teasing, but still got into their fair share of mischief. At home, she’d been more at ease and Em had even caught her humming peacefully through the halls. Occasionally, there’d be this distant, thoughtful look in her eyes and hints of a smile on her face._

_It was like she was a whole new version of Amity._

Her grip tightened around her glass and her smile became more forced. 

Of course Luz got into the advanced course, and as the first multi-track student at Hexside. Just as obviously, Amity had fallen head-over-heels for the human. She’d even gone as far as to genuinely confide in Emira one night. 

_“Em, how do you know if you like someone?” she’d asked, not meeting her eyes. There’d been a dusting of pink on her cheeks._

_Emira thought about Luz, her delightful laughter and the sparkle in her eyes. “Well, it’s sort of different for everyone. But I start thinking too much and need a moment to organize my thoughts. I think about them and take note of certain things they do or say that I find attractive or cute, even. Why do you ask?”_

_The faint dusting blossomed into a full blush. For a moment, Amity was completely quiet. Then, “I think I like someone at school.”_

_“What do you like about them?” she asked, not wanting to hear the painful truth right away. Emira partially wanted Amity to ask her if she liked anyone. Wanted the chance to lay a claim to the human._

_But Amity’s gaze shifted to something thoughtful and dream-like and she smothered all of those desires. “They’re so stupid, but it’s cute. They try so hard, even though the odds always seem stacked against them. They’re brave, optimistic and they make me feel like I’m seen just for me. It’s like I’m not a Blight, I’m just Amity,” she sighed wistfully, rubbing her wrist._

_Her heart sunk with every word, but she allowed herself a moment of happiness for her little sister. Amity had spent her whole life trying to be the perfect representation of a Blight. She craved the attention that their parents unfairly gave to the twins. Although, she didn’t quite understand that the attention wasn’t necessarily a good thing. Amity ate up the empty praise and took every scolding to heart._

_Emira and Edric tried to hide Amity from their parent’s eyes for a reason. Because they didn’t want her to be ruined completely by the true brunt of their “teachings”. They did what they could to hide the bruises they received, letting Amity believe that a scolding was the worst punishment. Emira didn’t tell her about Edric being forced to throw up his dinners because Mother was “worried” that he was putting on too much weight._

_Maybe they appeared annoying or harsh. But they really tried, more now than ever. And while it didn’t make up for it or the lies, she wanted Amity to have this, if nothing else. Since that day at the Knee, she’d been preparing herself for this._

_Giving up on Luz and resigning herself to her fate. “Well, whoever they are, they certainly sound like a catch. I think you should tell them how you feel,” she replied, the words tasting awful in her mouth._

_Fortunately for her, Amity couldn’t read her like Ed could. Not that her little sister’s observational skills were up to scratch at the moment._

_“I can’t do that,” Amity stated automatically. Her eyes flashed in alarm and darted around as though she expected someone to pop out of nowhere. Their parents. “Plus, it’s not like she’d say yes anyway.” There it was. The first slip-up._

_Reaching over and laying a gentle hand on Amity’s shoulder, Em said, “I doubt anyone would turn you down, Mittens. You deserve someone to make you feel like you’re your own person and I think Luz would agree with that statement.” She threw in a wink to indicate that she was fully aware and watched Amity’s blush reach her ears, which wiggled._

_“You knew?” Amity hissed._

_She let out a good-natured chuckle. “Please, the only thing I don’t know is how Luz is so oblivious. But if you have even the slightest doubt in me, ask her to Grom. You can go as friends if nothing else.” She shook away the thought of her and Luz together at Grom in favor of the image of the human and Amity. She’d burn the note she’d written upstairs when she retired to her room._

_“Grom?” Amity said thoughtfully. “That might be a good idea,” came the hesitant addition. Amity nodded to herself at the idea and left shortly after._

The world around her snapped back into focus and she stifled a cough, looking to the newlyweds once more. They were smiling and waving at their friends and family, looking totally blissful. From her vantage point, she could see their hands intertwined under the table. 

Edric walked up next to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. His champagne flute was full and bubbling a little more than it should’ve been. “Come on, sis, it may be a wedding, but it’s still a party. Get loud and proud.” 

She offered him a wobbly smile and his was full of understanding. His hand squeezed her shoulder reassuringly. 

“You’re right,” she said loudly, turning back to the crowd. Projecting her voice to the whole room she cried out, “To the groom!” The answering calls were passionate, as though trying to meet her new energy.

“To the bride!” The women responded, followed by the men in a charming manner. 

She didn’t dare looking back, not wanting to see Luz regard her. She knew what she’d find in those caring eyes and it wouldn’t be what she had longed for since she was just sixteen. “From your sister, who is always by your side!”

“To your union and the hope that you provide! May you always be satisfied!”

The music kicked off after she finished and the spotlight left her. Cracks began to form and her eyes began to leak. Lucky for her, Edric was already there, making excuses for her and leading her away. 

A wry smile grew on her face when they were finally out of earshot. “I know Mittens will be happy as Luz’s bride. It’s just a shame I’ll never have that, you know?”

He drew her into a warm embrace and she finally let herself cry after all these years. Ed’s voice was gentle and rhythmic just like always and she was struck with how grateful she was for him. She may never be satisfied, but at least she had this. And she’d still have Luz in her life.


End file.
